


人类的秘密

by Bo_Rhap



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bo_Rhap/pseuds/Bo_Rhap
Summary: · 团兵，真的是团兵，有那么点不是ds的dsSummary: 埃尔文答道：“人类的秘密。”
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 8





	人类的秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇灵感来自很久很久之前在微博上看到的一则口high，时间久远已经找不到出处，也无从征得原博同意，如有冒犯非常抱歉。

在夜晚被埃尔文叫到自己的房间这种事之前也发生过。

埃尔文每天都会处理公务到很晚，少部分时候他和利威尔商量一些秘密作战计划，或者一同准备兵团津贴的申请文件。大部分时候他并不需要利威尔做些什么，只要他在房间里呆着，处在埃尔文视线之内就好。埃尔文入睡前有一段时间专门分配给阅读，他的书架上大部分都是关于历史的书籍，利威尔偶尔闲来无事，随手抽出一本书翻阅，看墙内的学者翻来覆去地考究人类的起源、人类的文明、人类的发展史，诸如此类。失去右手后埃尔文的绝大多数文书工作都交由利威尔代笔，埃尔文只需在最后用左手签下名字。他的左手字已经很端正，想来很快又可以自己独立处理一切了。

“有件事情我想请你替我做。”那天晚上，埃尔文如是对利威尔说道。

利威尔不由自主“哈？”了一声，他不习惯埃尔文这种商量的语气，埃尔文会告诉他什么时候、去哪里、干什么。如果他有疑问，埃尔文只要说这是命令，利威尔便会无条件的服从。

但这次不同，埃尔文交给他一张纸，说：“不是现在，在三天后的会议前，我希望你能对我做这些事情。”

埃尔文会在那天的会议上正式提出玛丽亚墙壁夺还战的作战计划，但这不是利威尔关注的事情，他首先注意到，埃尔文的用语是希望，不是命令，下一刻，他开始看埃尔文递过来的纸，才看了个开头，纸张上书写的内容就令他微微睁大了眼。

“这是什么意思，埃尔文？”利威尔的声音沉了下来，用指节击了击手中的纸张，“开玩笑也要有个限度。”

纸条上的内容毫无疑问是埃尔文亲手所书，内容却令人难以理解。这应该是跟埃尔文风马牛不相及的事情，却由他的笔迹写下来，再由他亲自递交到利威尔手里，交由利威尔执行。

_我需要你审判我，就像审判墙内罪不可恕的罪徒一般。_ 那张纸的开头这么写道。埃尔文希望利威尔拿出他审讯犯人的经验，用对待犯人的态度对待埃尔文，拷问他，审判他，惩罚他，纸张上所恳求的惩罚，与其说是刑罚，倒不如称之为虐待。埃尔文希望利威尔虐待他。

“我不知道自己会走到哪里。”埃尔文说，他没有回应利威尔的惊愕与不解，而是自顾自地开始讲述，“已经有许多人因我而死…”

“我也不想看到有人死。”利威尔打断他，“但你跟他们不一样，你是无法替代的。”

埃尔文几不可察地一笑，“或许人的生命的确是不平等的，或许是他们不知道自己追随了一个什么样的人…即使我的愿望、我的命令比其他人的性命还要贵重，全无愧疚也是不可能的事情。利威，已经不知道有多少次，那股悔恨甚至让我想要杀掉自己，不这样做就无法发泄。”

“所以说，”利威尔说，“让我像对待猪猡一样对待你，就能让你好起来？”

埃尔文没有回答这个问题，也没有重复这是命令，而是毋庸置疑地看着利威尔，用那双蓝眼睛告诉他。 _拜托了，利威，拜托。_

在那双湛蓝的目光中，利威尔再一次服从了。

“好吧。”他说。“我从来搞不懂你在想什么。”

听闻此言，埃尔文露出如释重负的神情。他起身将利威尔送至房门，甚至对他堪称轻松地笑了一下：“晚安，利威。”

利威尔嘁了一声，扭头走了。

所有人都是普通人。

再勇猛无双的人被巨人抓在手中，也会哭喊着叫妈妈；十恶不赦的罪犯得知死刑判决后也会痛哭流涕地求饶。利威尔对此并不鄙夷，也不视其为劣根，而是认作人类无法逃离的本性，无论是怎样的人，内心必然藏有一处缺口。沿着裂缝剖开，所有人都是某样东西的奴隶，但埃尔文……宛如神话中战无不胜、百毒不侵的巨人一般，拥有完美的、纯正的光辉本性，他的眼睛，永远望着常人无法企及的方向。明明都是普通人，明明都是会呼吸会流血的人类，埃尔文的身上究竟藏有什么秘密，从哪处缝隙看进去，才能窥到真正的埃尔文？

即使和埃尔文熟识已久，利威尔也不敢说自己真的理解伏在他身前的这个人。

“不要打到脸。”埃尔文甚至平静地提醒他。

房间紧紧拉着窗帘，明明是白天，室内昏暗得就像黄昏一般。利威尔过来时埃尔文已经做好一切准备，墙壁上点着油灯，办公桌被移开，房间的中间空出一大片地方，一切处置就像真正的刑罚室。

这实在是他最困惑不解的任务。

“我下手可没什么轻重。”他最后对埃尔文说，“你现在反悔还来得及。”

这个借口并不合宜，倒不如说是最后的推拒。在埃尔文的纸上已经写明，他们会事先约定一个安全词，在埃尔文说出这个安全词之前，不管他怎么求饶，做出什么模样，利威尔都不用停手。这份防护措施再次证明他慎重而全面地考虑了这个问题，才向利威尔提出请求。他早有此意。

利威尔单看埃尔文的神色便知道自己问了多余的问题，再次打消了拒绝他的念头，说：“那你说吧，想了什么词。”

对此埃尔文答道：“人类的秘密。”

利威尔难以察觉地叹了口气，在埃尔文面前的椅子上坐下。

“埃尔文·史密斯，你有什么要交代的吗？”他说。

埃尔文自下而上仰视着他，露出一个释然的笑：“我罪无可赦。”

现在的局面就是这样了。

那位以英俊外表，超凡绝伦的政治及军事才华著称的调查兵团团长埃尔文·史密斯此刻正跪在利威尔面前，上身的衣物尽数被剥去，身上是鞭打的痕迹，仅剩的左手被捆在身后，脸色发白，额头因为疼痛布满汗水。无论姿势还是神态都堪称屈辱。

“你为人类做出了什么贡献，埃尔文·史密斯？”利威尔轻声问道。

埃尔文因为疼痛不住地喘气，仍尽可能努力地回答他的问题，像一个迫不及待自首赎罪的囚犯，又像一个告解完毕，获得宽恕的信徒。他准备的绳子非常粗粝，捆绑时便将埃尔文的皮肤磨出了血，利威尔本想轻一点，稍一犹豫，还是严实地将埃尔文绑了起来，让绳子深深陷入皮肤。

被勒住的部位是青白的，绳子划割出的区域则因血流不畅而泛红，埃尔文的身体如同白红格子的棋盘，而他则像棋盘上仅剩的俘虏，挣扎着答道：“没有…我什么也没有做到。”

“为人类献出心脏…我一直是这么对士兵们说的，将他们带往墙外，许诺他们自由，巨人的谜底，一个彻底属于我们的全新的世界，但我什么也没有做到。迄今为止，人类命运最大的转机是那个姓耶格尔的孩子，能带领人类走出困境的也不是我。除了死亡，我什么贡献也没有做出，什么成就也没有带给同伴们。即便如此，我也想知…”

他停下来，没有继续说下去了。利威尔居高临下地看着埃尔文，第一次感到陌生，像看着另一个同名同姓、外表相同的埃尔文·史密斯，而非他以往全心全意追随的对象，但心中却有一个声音告诉他，将二者合二为一，才能理解那个被潜藏在心的真正的埃尔文，也是他一直渴望看清的对象。

无论如何，他都不愿意伤害埃尔文，然而一番话说完，埃尔文痛苦的脸上反而浮现解脱的神色，用眼神提示利威尔， _继续。_

“那些牺牲真的值得吗？”利威尔问。

“没有任何牺牲是值得的。无论用多么宏大的话语掩盖，任何人都不该无谓的死去。几乎所有的死，都是毫无意义的死。但我一直在用那样的话语欺瞒同伴，让他们相信自己的死能为全人类带来贡献。如果他们知道我……”

他再次住了嘴。

利威尔看着这一切，这些是埃尔文·史密斯会做出的回答，一直以来，他确实耳濡目染埃尔文的那些话语。但 _这_ 不该是埃尔文·史密斯的举动。能让埃尔文承受不住想要坦白的，必然是比这更深的罪孽。但那到底是什么呢？

_请审判我，审判我，审判我吧！_ 埃尔文绝望地仰天吼叫。以利威尔的眼力，竟无法确定埃尔文眼角的那一点湿润是不是眼泪。埃尔文和湿润的眼角，这份发现让他惊愕。罪人为自己选好了审判者，迫不及待地索求刑罚，却连真正的罪行都说不出口。只有最后的挣扎才是真的。

埃尔文赤裸地匍匐在他脚下，露出一副绝不会展露在他人面前的丑态，利威尔却觉得自己更加无法理解埃尔文了。被凌虐的埃尔文，毫无疑问承载着比肉体的痛苦，比他声称的同伴之死更为深重的罪孽，为此才自我折磨到无法承受。他的眼睛究竟看向何方，他的心里究竟在想什么，利威尔自认已经走到了最靠近埃尔文的地方，仍参不透埃尔文心中所想。

他看起来就要把真正的秘密和盘托出了，却总在最后的时刻勒马而返。

利威尔蹲下来，自下而上地看着埃尔文。从这个角度看上去，好像他在是那个地位低下的人一般。

他开口，问出了那个在心底盘旋已久的问题：“埃尔文，你到底在追求什么？”

但埃尔文没有回答这个问题，他久久地看着利威尔，然后说道：“人类的秘密。”

此话一出，利威尔知道自己不可能再从埃尔文身上得到什么了，顿时感到一股难言的烦躁。埃尔文今天一定向他展露了部分内心，但自己却无法参透。在埃尔文身上，还存在着什么超出想象的东西，所以他才无法理解，埃尔文和普通的人类不一样，他的心中到底藏着什么秘密，他的眼睛，究竟看向哪里……

但利威尔不会得到答案了，至少这次不会。

从他说出“人类的秘密”后，埃尔文的神色就恢复了平日沉稳的模样，他示意利威尔解开绳子，简单洗了个脸，然后一件一件地穿上衣服，遮盖身上的绳痕，鞭痕，重新变成众人眼里的那个埃尔文·史密斯，而不是一个挣扎到恨不得杀死自己的狂徒。利威尔看着那些痕迹被表面的衣物掩盖，意识到，自罚的痕迹始终烙印在埃尔文的心底，只是寻常人无法得知，也无从得知罢了。

“走吧，利威。”埃尔文对镜整理好衣物，最后检查了一遍马上要用的文件。在接下来的会议上，他会提出自己的作战思路，带着更多的人奔赴无谓的死亡。

“不问问为什么吗？”埃尔文说。

面对着重新恢复面貌，捉摸不透的埃尔文，利威尔叹了口气，说道：“不用了，只要是你的命令，我都会服从。”


End file.
